


Twink Tucker, Porn Star

by DarkVictory



Series: The Boogie Nights 'Verse [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Funny, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Silly, Smut, jerking off, porn star, talk of pornos and fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVictory/pseuds/DarkVictory
Summary: The last person Daryl thought he would meet in the new world was his favourite porn star...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the Brooklyn Nine-Nine episode "The Road Trip", Boyle chooses the name "Twink Tucker" for his undercover identity as a longshoreman. And I immediately thought that sounded more like a porn name. So here we are.  
> A couple story notes:  
> 1\. Google pictures of Tom Payne in _Miss Pettigrew Lives For A Day_ to see what Jesus looks like as a twink. REALLY GOOD, as it turns out  
>  2\. Doesn't follow canon after "The Next World"; I didn't want Negan and the Savior nonsense to complicate my short silly fic. The Saviors at the satellite station are the only ones there are and they will soon be taken care of.

Daryl had his suspicions from the moment he first laid eyes on Jesus. It actually helped that he was wearing that bandana because it drew the focus to his eyes, and it was those eyes that sparked the recognition for Daryl. How many people could possibly have eyes like that?

He was distracted by the little prick stealing their truck and a damn chase around a field, but by the time his family finally had the stupid hippie at their table, telling them how their world was about to get bigger, Daryl was absolutely sure. 

He was looking at his favourite porn star.

***

Possibly the last person Daryl thought he would ever come across in the apocalypse was now sitting three feet away from him. Twink Tucker, his favourite porn star—the only one, really. Once Daryl had discovered  _ his _ movies, he hadn’t wanted to watch anyone else anymore.

It took everything Daryl had to keep his face neutral while Jesus (seriously?) talked. He felt like it showed on his face, like any minute Rick would interrupt to ask Daryl if he was thinking about gay porn. He could only hope no one would notice how much he was sweating or how his breathing had sped up. The occasional glances Jesus kept throwing his way didn’t help. Those fucking  _ eyes _ . In his movies, he often looked directly at the camera with a knowing look and it was what had caught Daryl’s attention. Good thing, too, because the eyes were the only recognizable part of him now. As Twink, he had definitely looked the part: mid-20s, small-framed and lean, clean shaven, with a mop of floppy black hair like some damn boybander.

As much as Daryl like the way Jesus used to look, he thought he looked even better now. The beard suited him, and Daryl was itching to run his hands through all that long hair.

“Daryl?” Rick barked. It was obviously not the first time he’d said it but Daryl was so off-guard he blurted “ _ what _ ?” like a moody teenager.

“What do you mean ‘what’, I asked you—y’know what, never mind, we’re doing this. We’ll check out this community.” Rick threw Daryl a puzzled look before getting up from the table.

Daryl snuck a glance at Jesus, who had a speculative look on his face, before following Rick out the door.

***

Daryl felt stupid. Sure, his idea of taking out these ‘Saviors’ in exchange for food and medicine—and a cow, why the hell had he insisted on the cow so emphatically?—was approved by everyone, but he had only blurted it out as a way of...what, showing off to his favourite porn star? Asserting dominance? One-upping him? Daryl didn’t even know.

“Here, let me help you with that.” Jesus appeared out of nowhere to take one of the stacked crates Daryl was holding. “No need for you to hurt yourself,” he smiled.

Daryl realized belatedly that he was staring and mumbled a ‘thanks’, before looking away.

“Oh no,” Jesus sighed. “I know that look. I haven’t  _ gotten _ that look in years, but I still know it.” He put down his crate and gestured for Daryl to do the same, looking around to make sure no one was nearby. “I had a feeling, with the way you were staring at me in Alexandria. You recognize me.”

“Dunno what you’re talk—“

“Yeah, you do. Let’s not pretend here, Daryl. I did porn, and you watched it,” he said flatly.

Daryl mumbled “Oh my god,” and hid his face in his hands. 

“This doesn’t have to be a big deal. But I’d really like it if you didn’t tell anyone. People actually listen to me around here, and that might change if they knew.”

Daryl looked up from his hands. He hadn’t thought about this affecting Jesus, just about his own embarrassment. “I won’t tell anyone, man,” he said hurriedly. “It’s nobody’s business.”

“Thank you. And I’ll bet you’re not _too_ eager to explain how you know I did porn, either.” Jesus grinned. Daryl’s ears turned pink and he looked down again. “Relax, I’m not about to tell anyone either. I kinda guessed you weren’t out to your friends.”

“They’re my  _ family _ . But...no, I’m not.”

“I’m actually stunned you recognized me. I stopped doing porn a good five years before the turn, and grew out my hair and this beard. I think you’re the only person who’s recognized me since then. How did you know it was me?”

Daryl picked up his crate. “The eyes,” he mumbled, walking away.

***

Daryl had no idea how he was supposed to act around Jesus. Every time he saw him, he immediately thought “I’ve seen him fuck, and jerked off to it,” and then he would turn red and hide behind his hair and respond to Jesus only with grunts.

Daryl had kinda closed the door on sex when the apocalypse happened. He wasn’t interested in end of the world hookups, and jerking off is tough when you’re always surrounded by your large new family and have to be constantly on the lookout for threats.

Not that he’d had much sex Before. He’d had frantic roadhouse-bathroom sex with a few strange men; the kind where all the clothes stay on and both of you are so paranoid someone will walk in that you hardly even enjoy it. It was just enough to confirm for Daryl that he was into men (and men only) but also that he didn’t like anonymous sex with strangers. It was bad enough that he was gay but it turned out he was the mushy romantic type, too.

That was why he had liked the Twink Tucker videos. Somehow, Jesus made every filmed encounter seem real, and intimate, because of the connection he forged with his onscreen partners. And the sexy looks he was constantly giving the camera seemed to say “this could be you.” Daryl was about ready to give up on porn when he discovered Twink. Every gay porno seemed to be about doing it hard and fast and as dirty and raunchy as possible and it just didn’t appeal to (mushy, romantic) Daryl. 

Twink’s movies were worth the effort to keep them a secret from his brother. He’d bought his own (cheap, stolen) laptop so he didn’t have to worry about completely scrubbing the shared laptop of gay porn. He was always scared he would miss something, even though Merle knew shit about computers and only used them for porn as well. Of course Merle had immediately wanted to know what fetish his little brother was hiding so Daryl had lied that he was into golden showers. He knew it was one thing Merle wasn’t into (at  _ all _ ) and would keep him away—along with the complicated passwords required to look at anything on his laptop. Daryl learned quick when it mattered.

“Hey, Daryl!” Jesus appeared out of nowhere—he always seemed to—and scared the shit out of Daryl.

“I’s just leavin’,” Daryl mumbled.

“No, wait!” He grabbed Daryl’s arm. “We need to talk.” Daryl stared intently at Jesus’ hand on his arm. Jesus just gripped his arm more firmly. “This is what I’m talking about. You’ve got to get past this thing.”

“I’m fine—“

“You’re so not! You can’t even look at me!”

Daryl met Jesus’ eyes defiantly. The surest way to get Daryl to do something was to say he couldn’t.

Jesus smiled. “That’s a good start.” He slowly rubbed Daryl’s arm with his thumb. “Don’t know why you’re so embarrassed anyway. So you watched porn, big deal, everyone does. I’m the one who should be embarrassed.” He looked up at Daryl through his lashes, and lowered his voice. “You’ve seen me naked. You’ve seen every inch of my body. You’ve seen me bent over on my hands and knees. You’ve seen me with a mouthful of cock—"

“Hey!” Rick jogged up. “What are you two talking about?”

“Nothing,  _ god _ !” Daryl all but shouted. He ripped his arm out of Jesus’ grip.

“O...kay. Anyways, Jesus is going to stay with you at your new place while he’s here, that’s cool, right?” Rick slapped Daryl on the back and left without waiting for an answer.

Daryl looked at Jesus, wild-eyed and red-faced.

Jesus grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Bet you’ve never bunked with a porn star before. Don’t worry, I won’t steal the covers.” He put his lips to Daryl’s ear. “Maybe we could even the score, as far as who’s seen who naked goes.” He planted a soft kiss just beneath Daryl’s ear before sauntering towards Daryl’s house.

***  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl deals with the porn star in his kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got...mushy, you guys...

Daryl had no idea how to talk or even  _ look  _ at his new houseguest. Jesus kept up a steady stream of chatter as he cooked a simple pasta dinner while Daryl just stood watching, uselessly, with the same alarmed expression he now always had around Jesus. 

“Daryl!” Jesus handed him a plate of pasta and slid onto one of the stools at the island with his own plate. “Stop thinking. Eat.”

Daryl managed to rouse himself enough to be indignant. “Not my fault. You can’t just say shit like that and not expect someone to be...shaken up.”

Jesus watched Daryl thoughtfully for a moment. “You really didn’t like me saying those things to you, did you?”

Daryl shifted uncomfortably. “Wouldn’t...say that, exactly. It’s just…dunno what you expect  _ me _ to say back.”

“Hmm...I wasn’t expecting anything, honestly. I had no idea how you were going to react. I can’t quite figure you out; most of the time I have no idea what you’re going to say. To anything.” Jesus shook his head, smiling. “I suppose I said it just to shake things up, since you’ve been acting so awkward around me.”

“Well, if you were expecting it to make me jump in the sack with you, you’re wrong,” Daryl said a little too loudly, cursing his ridiculously red face.

“I really wasn’t expecting anything, Daryl. Although…most guys I’ve met who recognized me...that  _ is _ what they wanted…” Jesus was trying to sound casual but he wasn’t fooling Daryl. “So, why don’t you? You’re attracted to me, or else you wouldn’t have watched my movies so much—“

“Who the hell says I watched ‘em so much?!”

“Because nobody recognizes someone they saw  _ once _ in a porno, years ago, when they looked incredibly different,” Jesus said drily. 

Daryl couldn’t think of a non-embarrassing retort to that so he let his silence be his admission of guilt.

“Is it because of the beard?” Jesus asked in a small voice.

“What?”

“And the hair?”

Daryl was genuinely confused. “Dunno what you mean.”

Jesus sighed. “You’re not attracted to me anymore, is that it? Because my whole career was based on looking like a twink and I’m far from looking like one now.” He smiled grimly.

“That’s crazy,” Daryl sputtered. “You look  _ better _ like this.” 

Jesus’ eyes lit up. “Really?”

Daryl decided to let silence answer for him again. A useful tool, really.

“But...If you’re more into this look, why were you watching the movies of a twink?”

Forget silence, bolting was an even better answer. Daryl darted out of the kitchen, mumbling that he was done with dinner. 

He hadn’t counted on Jesus chasing him. 

Daryl practically ran up the stairs to his room, wondering if he could be rude enough to slam the door in Jesus’ face, and if turning the lock after would be going too far. He needn’t have worried because Jesus was so fast he entered the bedroom right on Daryl’s heels, slamming the door behind him. 

“Look, I get that you embarrass easily when talking about sex or hell, anything personal at all, but now you’re just acting childish. Were you actually going to lock yourself in here?” Daryl grimaced, and blushed some more for good measure. Jesus buried his face in his hands and laughed helplessly for a minute before collecting himself. “Sit.”

“I’m not your dog!” Daryl automatically replied.

“No, what you are is a damn grown man and you’re going to start acting like one and talk to me about this! So please, sit.”

Daryl sat heavily on the edge of the bed and folded his arms. 

Jesus folded his arms, too, with a smirk. “Alright, we’re gonna clear the air here about a few things, and I’m gonna go first since I think it might make it easier for you.” He ignored Daryl’s doubtful snort. “I like you, Daryl. In a romantic way, yes. That’s why I teased you earlier about seeing me naked and on all fours, and why I flirted with you about evening the score. I was coming on to you, if that wasn’t clear. And honestly, I didn’t let myself hope that you would reciprocate my feelings, but I said those things anyway, because I really do hate that you’ve been so awkward around me. I never want you to feel that way around me.” He paused. “Okay, now you say stuff.” Daryl must have looked ridiculously overwhelmed because Jesus took pity on him. “Let’s start with why you liked my movies when you’re not into twinks.”

“Never said I wasn’t into ‘em,” Daryl said indignantly. “Just said I liked this look better on you, is all.”

“Then why did you go into such a panic when I asked you the same question downstairs? There’s more to it, isn’t there?”

Daryl gave up the fight. “It was your eyes,” he whispered. “The way you looked at the guy you were with, how you looked at the camera, always looking at the camera. Most guys in movies didn’t do that.”

“Yeah, the directors tell you not to. I convinced them it was my thing and would set me apart and make me memorable.”

“It worked. I bet they couldn’t resist those big eyes, let you do any damn thing you asked.”

Jesus chuckled. “Not really.”

“Then they were idiots.”

“So did that make me your favourite porn star?” Jesus teased.

“The only one,” Daryl answered seriously. “You were the only one I watched.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s hard to explain...it’s that...your movies didn’t feel so much like porn. You always looked like you actually liked the guy you were with and like it was more than just a fuck. I dunno, it just felt real...like watching real boyfriends…” Daryl started chewing his thumbnail and kept his eyes down. “Least, what I expect real boyfriends are like…”

“Because you’ve never had one?” Jesus gently coaxed.

“Ain’t it obvious?”

“No. Like I said, you’re hard to read.” Jesus smiled. “So...you liked that my movies were more romantic than most pornos. Not a lot of people do. They weren’t hugely popular but they had a devoted, sort of niche audience. Mostly guys that aren’t interested in sex without a loving relationship to go with it...does that sound familiar?”

“Wait, that’s really a thing? Like a thing other gay guys feel, not just me being a weirdo?”

Jesus laughed. “No, you’re not weird. And yes, it’s a real thing, not wanting sex unless you’re in love? Not being able to feel sexual arousal for someone until you’ve gotten to know them? Real things.”

“Huh. I didn’t know.” For probably the first time ever, Daryl felt okay with his sexuality. The shame and confusion he had always felt just melted away in the face of Jesus’ reassuring smile. 

“And now that I know that, I realize my earlier x-rated flirting was hideously inappropriate and I apologize profusely.” Jesus looked at him earnestly. “Really, I’m so sorry, I never want to make you uncomfortable, Daryl.”

“S’okay, you didn’t know. And it wasn’t traumatizing or anything. It was...kinda exciting…’cause I thought maybe it meant you were actually interested in me..”

“It did. And I am. Like I already said.”

“Yeah, but still? Even knowing I don’t wanna jump right into bed?”

“Yes. Because I’m interested in  _ you _ . If I just wanted sex I’m sure I could find some takers, but I just want you.” Jesus held out a hand. “What do you say? You interested in an old ex-porn star?”

Daryl didn’t hesitate to take his hand. “Just my favourite one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I did have more of this story in me! There will be one more chapter of this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's it like being with a ex-porn star in the apocalypse? Daryl knows. Also, SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY sorry about the delay. I had intended to finish this story in the first week of January; I had already written half of the third chapter. But instead I got laid off from my job of 13 years and spiraled for a while. But now it's finally done! I was inspired by the return of CanonCannon.
> 
> (OMG, also, this is my first time writing m/m smut. Be gentle.)

***

After almost two months of dating Paul—no,  _ Paul _ , there was no way he could call him Jesus with a straight face—Daryl felt like he was a teenager with his first boyfriend. Except his boyfriend used to do porn. 

They were pretty much never apart, splitting their time between Alexandria and Hilltop, making sure to get assigned to the same tasks. They held hands a lot and exchanged shy glances. They spent quiet evenings in, playing cards, talking, or Paul reading aloud from his favourite books. After killing all of those Saviors at that satellite station, Paul became withdrawn but Daryl talked him through it. It was obvious killing took a bigger toll on Paul and Daryl loved him for it.

Except they hadn’t said that word yet. Too soon.

Daryl  _ had _ fallen in love with kissing, however. After a few weeks they were making out whenever they had the spare time, giggling between kisses—actual fucking  _ giggling _ !—and letting their hands roam over each other.

One day about a month into their relationship, they dozed off together after making out on Daryl’s bed and woke up twelve hours later, both feeling better rested than they had in years. Since then they had shared a bed, sleeping wrapped up in each other every night.

Daryl’s family was completely baffled. It was obvious to them all that he and Jesus were in a relationship but they hadn’t expected their gruff, stoic hunter to be so...well, giddy about it. He smiled more often than they had ever seen, and gazed at Jesus like he’d hung the damn moon. Carol announced that that was really all that mattered and they should all go back to their own business. No one argued with her.

***

“It’s actually far from glamorous, trust me,” Paul laughed. He swept an armful of toothpaste off the shelf and into his cart. 

Daryl steered his own cart down a different aisle of the ransacked general store. “Did you get to choose who you...um…”

“Sometimes. Not at the beginning, though. When you’re new, they choose for you and you just hope you’ll be attracted to him.”

“What if you weren’t, though?” Daryl asked, alarmed. “Did they  _ make _ you—“

“No!” Paul chuckled. “It wasn’t all sinister like that. I don’t actually know what would’ve happened if I didn’t like the guy, it never happened to me.”

Daryl paused in loading his cart with baby stuff. “You...were attracted to all of them?”

“Enough to fuck them on camera, yes. And that was  _ all _ .” He looked over the shelves at Daryl. “Don’t freak out about it.”

“‘M not freakin’ out,” Daryl mumbled, moving down his aisle to escape Paul’s gaze.

Paul came around the corner and ran his cart gently into Daryl’s. “You are. At least a little bit. I can practically hear your thoughts racing.” He waited until Daryl finally met his eyes. “It was just a job, and it was just sex and acting.” Paul hesitated before asking, “Are you still okay with it?”

“Yes,” Daryl blurted, “Of course. I’m the last person who should judge someone on who they were Before.”

“But still—“

“It’s okay. Believe me.”

Paul smiled sweetly. “Okay.”

“So what else do we need here?” Daryl turned to the shelf next to him and flushed crimson when he saw it contained condoms and lubricants.

Paul snickered and pocketed a couple bottles of lube. “We might want these later on.” He gave Daryl an exaggerated wink, then opened one of the condom boxes and ripped open a condom. “Damn, the latex has broken down, these are useless. And we’re all out of condoms at Hilltop. Unfortunate for anyone who can get pregnant.” He fidgeted with the packet and threw a quick glance at Daryl. “Technically speaking,  _ we _ don’t actually need them. I was tested not long before the Turn and I was negative, but...if you don’t wanna trust that…” Daryl looked at him sharply. “We can stick to doing stuff that’s non-penetrative then, it’s fine with me.” His eyes widened suddenly. “Later on, though! Not right now! Please don’t think—“

“Paul, stop—“

“But I don’t want you to feel pressured!”

“I don't! Relax. But why would you think I wouldn’t believe you when you say you’re clean?”

For once, Paul was the one avoiding eye contact. “Well, because of my history, of course. Who would believe a porn star without proof?”

“I would,” Daryl said defiantly. “Because he’s my boyfriend and I trust him.” He saw Paul’s eyes well up with tears and added, “And if I could, I’d kill the guys who didn’t believe you before. ‘Cause that’s what happened to you, right?” Paul nodded, wiping his eyes. Daryl wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and muttered, “Fuckers are probably dead now anyway.” He smiled when he heard Paul laugh weakly. “I been tested, too, and was fine. Haven’t been with anyone since. I don’t have any proof of it either, though.”

Paul’s reply was muffled against Daryl’s shoulder. “I trust you, too.”

***

Later that night, Daryl felt a different energy when he and Paul were making out on their bed. Their talk in the ransacked store felt like saying ‘I love you’ but even more important somehow. Daryl didn’t trust easily and he had a feeling Paul was also very guarded with his heart. But voicing their trust in each other that afternoon felt like a turning point.

Paul moaned into a kiss and slid his hand under Daryl’s shirt, his fingers ghosting over his stomach. Daryl shrank away from the touch and Paul broke off the kiss, alarmed. “I’m sorry! We haven’t gone under the clothes yet, I should’ve asked first—“

“No no, it just tickled, it’s okay.”

“Oh, thank god. Thought I freaked you out.” Paul noticed Daryl’s fingers fiddling with his shirt hem and grinned. “Does this mean you wanna take some clothes off?” Daryl gave a small nod so Paul sat up and pulled his shirt off. “Do you wanna take yours off too?”

Daryl unbuttoned his shirt slowly, his eyes focused on his fingers, trying not to think about what Paul might say when he saw his scars (like he hadn’t obsessed about it a hundred times already). He chanced a glance at Paul’s face to see him smiling encouragingly. He was sitting back on Daryl’s thighs, looking like he was just in absolutely no rush whatsoever, despite his penis very obviously tenting his pants. It both relaxed and energized Daryl, and he finally pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor.

Paul’s eyes widened and he ran his hands over Daryl’s chest. “Worth the wait,” he murmured with a grin before leaning down to lick and suck at a nipple.

Daryl didn’t even try to suppress the groan that escaped. He didn’t feel self conscious for once in his damn life, and Paul’s chuckle told him his reaction was appreciated so he reached down and grabbed Paul’s ass. “I’ve wanted to get my hands on this ass since the first moment I saw it,” he growled.

“Ooh, on screen or in person?”

“Both.” He lifted his hips to grind against Paul in emphasis and gasped at the feel of Paul’s cock, rock hard against his own.

Paul dropped his head, his hair tickling Daryl’s chest, and let out a shaky breath. “If...if you don’t wanna go any further, that’s absolutely fine, but I  _ will _ have to go take care of that pretty quick.”

“No way, I’m taking care of it,” Daryl mumbled, reaching for Paul’s zipper.

“Wait, wait, are you sure?” When Daryl didn’t answer, Paul sat up and put his hands over Daryl’s. “I’m serious, Daryl, stop and think for a sec, are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want you regretting saying yes in the heat of the moment.”

“I’m sure.” His eyes met Paul’s. “I am.” He pulled Paul’s zipper down and paused. “Wait, are you?”

Paul grinned. “Oh yes.” He got to work on Daryl’s button and zipper before stopping when he felt Daryl’s hand wrap around his freed cock. “Oh, this is really not going to last long,” he breathed.

“Don’t care,” Daryl said, distracted by finally having his hands on Paul’s dick after all these years and months. He thought his damn heart might burst so he pulled Paul’s head down to his and kissed him urgently, hoping it might convey everything he was feeling.

Paul smiled into the kiss and reached into Daryl’s boxers to start slowly jerking him off. Daryl shook his head, breaking the kiss to pant “Faster. We can go slow another time.”

“Oh good, because I am already so damn close.” Paul pushed his hips closer to Daryl’s and pulled his cock out of the boxers. “Take them both in your hand. Please.”

Daryl swore under his breath and wrapped his hand around both of them, smearing their precum and jerking them both off now. He thought he was doing it pretty clumsily but Paul was panting in his ear and whispering things like “Yes yes yes” and “God, so good” so he stopped worrying about technique and just concentrated on the feel of their cocks sliding against each other.

Paul’s hips started jerking and he stuttered something like “Yes-there-now—“ before shooting strings of cum over Daryl’s fingers, the mere sight of which caused Daryl to come with a sound he didn’t think he’d ever made before.

Paul collapsed on Daryl, their stomachs sticking together immediately, and planted small kisses on Daryl’s jaw while he caught his breath.

“Fuck, that was good,” Daryl blurted, then immediately regretted.

“Mmm, it was. It really, really was.”

“Right,” Daryl scoffed.

Paul propped himself up on an elbow and leveled Daryl with a look. “Right. It was. It was better than any sex I ever had on camera because it was me and you. I mean that.  _ Your _ hand on my dick was hotter than anything else I’ve done. Because it’s always better when you’re with someone you love and trust. And I would think that’s something you would understand,” he said pointedly.

“Yeah. I think I do.”

“Good.” Paul laced his fingers through Daryl’s. “Because I’m definitely not going anywhere.”

***

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated! I'm merrymerricat on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
